1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of artists easel constructions in general and in particular to a wheeled, self-contained, portable, collapsible artist's easel construction.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,399,009; 4,149,763; 4,372,630; 4,453,470; and, 6,308,925, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse collapsible easel devices.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical wheeled, self-contained, portable, and collapsible artist's easel construction having a number of unique structural and functional features.
As most artists are well aware, there are many times when an artist will be required to transport a canvas that they are working on to a remote location such as to art classes and/or while working outdoors painting landscapes, seascapes or the like.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need among artists for a new and improved portable, collapsible easel apparatus that can transport multiple canvases and all necessary art supplies from one location to another in a simple, safe and secure manner; and the provision of such an arrangement is the stated objective of the present invention.